


Stick to the Plan

by yuqiminz



Category: ACWNR - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erwin Smith Being an Asshole, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Levi saying fuck, M/M, Missing Scene, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Voyeurism, and furlan watches, from a closet just saying, they fuck on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqiminz/pseuds/yuqiminz
Summary: Levi and the man he promised Isabel and Furlan to kill, were kissing. Against a bookshelf.(eruri fucking on a desk while furlan watches awkwardly from the closet, yikes)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Stick to the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> i had some fun with this, i guess. it was a bit odd writing from a third perspective but yknow it happened.

This was  _ not  _ part of the plan.

Furlan’s heart raced as he stayed as quiet as he could in the cramped wardrobe. Outside lay Squad Leader Erwin’s office. 

He had been tasked with rifling through the room to find the document, Isabel and Levi keeping watch outside. Furlan was the best for the job, after all, with his nimble fingers and quick thinking. If there was any place the document was hidden, Furlan would find it. 

Comforted by Isabel and Levi keeping watch outside Erwin’s office, Furlan had lost himself as he picked through the various locations for the document to be hidden. He’d looked through nearly the entire office, the only place left untouched was the floorboards. In fact, Furlan was about to pry off a panel when he heard the clicking of boots coming down the hallway. Levi’s annoyed grunt came through the door, “This dust is covered in floor.” 

At the sound of their allotted code phrase for when the Squad Leader was approaching, Furlan searched the room as quickly as he could for a spot to hide. After all, Erwin would be opening the door soon and Furlan was  _ not _ welcome in his office.

He winced when he saw the wardrobe but entered it, anyway, shutting the door and stilling himself. The wardrobe was strong and didn’t groan at the addition of his weight, but Furlan didn’t dare move a muscle. It was pretty old-fashioned, with shutters on it that allowed Furlan to see out of it. He watched as Erwin strode into the room, followed by Levi who looked concerned and even a little frightened. Furlan watched nervously as Levi’s eyes skimmed the room for any sight of Furlan. Then, his eyes landed on the wardrobe and he deflated with relief. 

“What were you doing outside my office?” Erwin pondered aloud, walking forward all the way to his desk chair, sinking down gingerly and fixing Levi with a look. His tone had a hint of condescension to it that Furlan picked up on. No doubt Levi did, too, with how he seethed, biting out a retort, “Looking at your filthy floors.”

The squad leader’s lip twitched, Furlan noticed. With amusement, Furlan silently prayed. With exasperation, logic hissed at him.

“Were you thinking of cleaning it? We have some cleaning supplies in a closet outside the mess hall.” 

Levi’s eyebrows rose, but he said nothing. 

“I even have some outfits…” Erwin trailed off, eyeing the wardrobe. Furlan’s breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. Levi’s fingers twitched to his waistband, a dagger hidden in the straps of his Survey Corps uniform. If push came to shove, he would have to use it. Erwin added, “for cleaning, of course, nothing more.”

Something about the way he said that made an apprehensive shiver travel up Furlan’s spine. He felt as though Erwin intended those outfits for more than cleaning, whatever they were.

Furlan felt his face burn as he thought of the types of ‘cleaning outfits’ Erwin possessed. He imagined skimpy skirts and tight-fitting shirts and blood rushed to his cock at the thought. Then, an image of Levi in one of those outfits made Furlan shudder. More out of force of habit, the image in his mind wasn’t that repulsive.

Levi’s mind took a walk through the visions of said outfits and his face colored slightly. Furlan raised an eyebrow, this time, at that. What an odd sight it was to see Levi flustered. He nearly chuckled at Levi’s pink-tipped ears, but remembered his situation and was silent.

“You perverted bastard-!” Levi stomped around the desk to Erwin in his chair, who watched with an amused glint in his eyes. That mostly riled Levi up even more and he swung a punch aimed at Erwin’s jaw. It didn’t connect, Erwin caught it in his hand. Levi yanked his fist out, going for a knee to Erwin’s gut as the man rose from his chair.

The height difference was...astounding. Once again, Furlan had to force himself not to laugh. But he knew Levi had fought men bigger and taller than the blond, and had few worries. It was the tent in Erwin’s pants that had Furlan perturbed. What the hell?

The taller man’s boner was oblivious to Levi, who attempted to land hits, his only connection being his fist grazing Erwin’s cheek. Erwin looked barely harmed and terrible amused, which served only to anger Levi even more. Perhaps if Erwin was putting more concentration into this fight, Furlan could slip out of the wardrobe and slink out of the room. But the man looked hardly invested.

It looked as though Erwin finally had enough, because he snatched Levi’s wrist with one hand and seized the ravenette’s shoulder with the other. Furlan winced as Levi was slammed against the bookshelf, a pen clattering to the floor. It was still for a few moments, and Furlan watched awkwardly as the two men stared fiercely at each other. Intense was an understatement, and if Furlan didn’t know better he might say that the sexual tension was palpable.

Furlan actually had to bite down on his wrist to stop the exclamation of shock when they kissed. Levi and the man he promised Isabel and Furlan to  _ kill _ , were  _ kissing _ . Against a bookshelf.

Shifting uncomfortable, Furlan watched as Erwin’s hands braced on Levi’s waist, thumbing just underneath his ribs. Levi pressed into Erwin’s upper body, on the tips of his toes because of the height difference. Furlan flushed as Levi’s hands came to rest on the back of Erwin’s neck, fingers interlocking at the edge of Erwin’s scalp. At the muffled groan from Levi at something Erwin did (with his tongue, Furlan’s subconscious provided), Furlan found himself snapping his head away abruptly from the slit in the door. 

There wasn’t much space to look elsewhere, though, so he found himself cramped into the wardrobe with eyes clenched shut and hoping that whatever had gotten into Levi would get  _ out _ soon. 

A semi-loud bang from the desk made Furlan’s eyes fly open, an action he sincerely regretted. 

Levi was bent over the desk, cheek pressed against the unforgiving wood. Positioned behind him was Erwin, who was fumbling with Levi’s trousers, probably trying to get them off. Levi’s snarky comments came full throttle, flying off his tongue like bullets from one of those new model rifles. “Hurry up, useless fucking brute,” “Your hands weren’t this slow when you were shoving me against that bookshelf,” “Just pull them down, fuckface, or are you getting cold feet?”

And  _ fuck _ , Furlan knew Levi had a foul mouth, judging from his colorful vocabulary that was very often aimed at Furlan, but those words made his head swim. He’d almost never heard such filthy language. Levi grew up in the whorehouse district, as it was dubbed, in the underground. But Furlan grew up just outside the big market square only blocks from the stairway to the surface. Certain terms were just not familiar to him. 

Furlan winced, watching Erwin’s face to gauge his level of offense taken by those comments. But once again, there was that lip twitch. Hard to read, that guy was.

Erwn did, eventually, get Levi’s pants down and Furlan’s mouth dried up quickly. Perhaps it was a testament to the respect Furlan had for his friends but he had never noticed how round and perky Levi’s ass was. Erwin admired the shape of Levi’s behind briefly, before reaching over into his desk drawer to pull out a jar of... _ oil _ . 

How funny was that? It was almost as if he was expecting this to happen. Levi had the same line of thought, expressing this in a much more vulgar way. This time, Erwin actually snickered, pouring some of the oil in his hand.

Some of it dripped onto Levi’s ass, and when Erwin placed down the jar he used his free hand to rub it around. Furlan watched, amazed, as Levi pushed back against the hand, only slightly but enough for both other occupants of the room to notice. 

In this position, Furlan had a profile viewpoint on the situation. So, he saw when Erwin’s hand creeped around Levi’s body and wrapped around his dick. Levi made a sound between a choke and a moan, his back arching. Furlan bit the inside of his cheek, unable to look away from the scene but feeling extremely uncomfortable. He almost missed when Erwin plunged two fingers into Levi’s entrance, forcing a loud cry from the man beneath him. Levi’s head dropped onto the desk, his breathing sounding out loud in the spacious room.

“Fuck,” Levi grunted, shifting his legs farther apart, wiggling to get more comfortable against the hard surface of the desk. Erwin propelled his fingers in and out, canting over Levi’s back. Furlan’s eyebrow twitched as he felt his leg growing numb, wiggling it slightly to try to get the feeling back.

Meanwhile, Erwin moved his hand from Levi’s dick, pulling himself out of the confines of his trousers. Furlan blinked. He would never admit to it but that was an  _ impressive _ cock. From what Furlan could see, the head was red and glistening, veins popping out of the sides. He watched mesmerised as Erwin’s hand stroked his cock. Slowly, deliberately slowly, oiling the length til it shone like a polished shoe.

The assault on Levi’s entrance didn’t halt, though it slowed a little, and Levi whined. His face pinched in frustration and he pushed back more against Erwin’s fingers. “Fuck me,” Levi urged, “you giant fucking brute, fuck me,  _ goddammit _ .” Levi reached blindly behind himself until he was able to grab hold of Erwin’s dick. With much exertion, he got it to push up against his ass, but from his position Levi couldn’t do much more. The ravenette growled in exasperation. 

“Patience,” Erwin noted. Levi grit his teeth.

An irritated noise morphed into that of pleasure when Erwin’s fingers bent inside him. Levi pitched forward on the desk, keening. Furlan blushed as he felt his cock twitch at the sight. He was liking this a bit too much.

Maybe the squad leader was beginning to get impatient, because he didn’t stay with his fingers up Levi’s ass for much longer, opting for gripping the base of his length and positioning it against Levi’s rim. Must be an erogenous zone, Furlan surmised as Levi gasped at that simple touch. Erwin didn’t push in right away, either, rubbing the tip of his cock along the shorter man’s rim, huffing when the head caught on the edge. 

“Fucking tease,” Levi grumbled, wiggling his hips in a way to entice Erwin to enter him faster. 

Furlan watched with bated breath as Erwin finally squeezed the tip of his cock into Levi. The response was louder than Furlan expected, muted whimpers tumbling from Levi’s lips. He bit down harder on the inside of his cheek, stretching out his cramped leg.

Erwin crooned, “so tight.” Levi choked on air as Erwin slid deeper into his hole. “Fuck, go faster!” Came Levi’s impatient rumble. His eyes flew open wide when Erwin suddenly slammed home, stretching him out suddenly. Automatically, a strangled yelp was pulled from Levi’s throat.

Levi’s fingers scrambled for purchase on the edge of the desk as Erwin started a slow but deep pace. It looked like Erwin was getting all the right spots, if Levi’s incessant moans were anything to go off. And if Furlan were a worse man he would have said Levi was made to take dick, and take it  _ well _ . Erwin was a wretched man, however, and stated his observations, “You’re taking my cock like you were made for it.”

The subject of Erwin’s jabs bristled at that statement. Erwin pulled out and shoved back in roughly and whatever vexation that was there disappeared as quickly as it formed. Erwin set a brisk pace, thrusting deep and fast. The blond’s pelvis rammed against Levi’s ass, causing a lewd, slapping sound to fill the room. Levi’s surprisingly loud mewls joined the ruckus in the previously silent room. 

Guilt consumed Furlan, it didn’t seem Levi even remembered he was there. It felt wrong standing here like this, watching his partner in crime getting railed over the desk of the man they were supposed to kill. Perhaps it was wrong.

A shout pulled Furlan from his thoughts. Erwin was still plunging into Levi, merciless with his pace and relentless with the force of his thrusts. But the position had changed, with Levi’s back situated on the desk and his legs wrapped around Erwin’s back. Levi’s cock bounced with the movement, staccato grunts leaving him as Erwin kept at it. Levi let his eyes fall shut, holding his fingers down harder on the table.

“There! There, there, there,  _ fuck _ \-  _ ngh _ \- I’m gonna cum!” Levi rushed out, wrapping a hand around his dick and pumping quickly. It was off pace with Erwin’s strokes but still, Levi reveled. Furlan had a better look at his face with this position, and could see the way his eyebrows pinched together and his nose wrinkled slightly as he was pistoned into by the larger man. Erwin was probably close, too, his breathing becoming harsher and more erratic and groans becoming louder.

With a pleased wail, Levi ejaculated into his hands, some landing on his lower stomach. Furlan spared the softest chuckle at the instant grimace on Levi’s face. It seemed quite out-of-place for the erotic scene in front of him. Erwin kept thrusting, his blunt fingernails afflicting crescent-shaped indents on Levi’s hips. Levi’s back arched sinfully at the consistent pace, and he pulled off Erwin’s dick. 

Erwin looked about ready to protest, but Levi dropped gingerly to his knees and sucked Erwin into his mouth. Furlan swallowed down his arousal as Levi hollowed his cheeks and slurped along Erwin’s cock. The actions made loud, wet sounds that sounded so wanton that Furlan could feel his toes curling with the sinfulness of it. Levi’s black hair bobbed as he tongued Erwin’s cock, taunting Furlan who felt the strange desire to pull it back, or maybe just yank it. 

Pulling back off Erwin’s cock, gripping the base firmly, Levi muttered, “So damn  _ huge _ .” And he seemed to ogle at Erwin’s shaft, lapping at the slit that weeped precome. Levi ducked forward to suckle on the head and  _ that’s _ what sent Erwin over the edge, groaning loudly as he came in Levi’s mouth. 

Levi stayed still on his knees, glancing up at Erwin as the man above him filled his mouth. When Erwin’s cock twitched with the last spurts of come, Levi pulled off, pursing his lips at the substance filling his mouth. Furlan cringed.

The pucker in his lips was  _ not _ for the taste, as it turns out. Levi’s lips parted slightly and he tilted his head over Erwin’s deflating cock, come mixed with saliva spilling onto the length. It ran in thick globs down Erwin’s member before dripping to the floor.

It was so filthy, something Furlan could never even imagine happening from Levi’s own doing.

Levi spat at last, and rose from his perch on the floor. He pulled his pants up and tucked himself away, swiping a handkerchief from Erwin’s desk and wiping at his hands and stomach. Erwin took a handkerchief from off his person, cleaning his dick and tucking himself into his trousers.

It was silent, finally. And painfully awkward. 

“Did you enjoy it?”

Levi turned on Erwin and glared. “What a dumb fucking question, even for you.”

Erwin snorted, shaking his head. “I mean that for your friend hiding in the wardrobe.”

Furlan’s heart nearly dropped out of his ass. He felt especially sheepish when confusion flickered across Levi’s face before recognition set in.

“Just come out, Furlan,” Levi muttered, shifting his weight in rare shyness. He looked to the side to try to hide his reddened cheeks. Furlan pushed open the door of the wardrobe, chuckling awkwardly. 

“That was intense, huh?” He tried to lighten the mood. Levi narrowed his grey eyes at him and hissed, “Shut your trap!”

Erwin didn’t even let out a pity laugh, “Why were you in my office uninvited?”

This was  _ not _ part of the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.


End file.
